Of Cats and Six Packs
by EmilyEphebiphobia
Summary: Because Tora, the demon cat, doesn't mix with hot men. KakaSaku. Crack. Done for Pookie Boo


**Soo... Iw as working with PookieBoo on this and she was the one who came up with this brilliant idea :) Everyone say "THANK YOU POOKIEBOO!" Lmfao. By the way this is crack.. sorta maybe more than soft of, so I warn you ...**

**This is a DISTINCT KakaSaku fanfiction, so I advise if you don't like the pairing, don't read it just to flame me or complain about the age difference or shit. I don't wanna hear it. Thanks. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Of Cats and Six Packs<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura officially thought her mentor had lost it.<p>

Like... _what the fuck?_

Sakura was seventeen, eighteen in a few days, and an effing JOUININ.

And yet Tsunade (who for the record was completely _sober_) decided Sakura of all damn ninjas, even the little 'uns, should be the one to escourt, yes fucking escourt, Tora the damn fat rich ladies cat out for a stroll.

Sometimes she wished Sasuke were back in the villiage so he would have to do this crap.

But noooo, he was off with a pedophile.. doing .. pedophilia... junk.

Sakura's eye twitched.

It was one of the hottest days of the year in Konaha, and that damned cat only wanted to tear off it's darling little blinged out collar. Sakura thought it would be a very easy and uneventful mission, but that cat had already run away more than five times, and Sakura looked like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards, as the saying goes.

How ironic... because she _was_ dragged through a hedge backwards.

The park was nice, she thought to herself, pulling Tora by the leash, getting the cat to once again stop sniffing foreign objects. Including dog shit.

She spotted a bench off to the side, thank God, shaded by a lovely cherry tree. She yanked the cat up, almost making it look like it was a balloon floating behind her as she ran towards the bench, collapsing on it, with a huff.

"Damn Tsunade-shishou." She muttered, wiping her brow. She pulled at the top button of her red shirt, opening it to reveal her collarbone, sighing happily at the breeze that swept over her skin.

"A good spot for a break." She murmured to herself, closing her eyes, basking in the cool shade. Her fingers that gripped the leash slipped every so slightly. Tora must have known this because she ripped the leash out of her hands, and dashed into the nearby forest. And actually stuck it's tongue out at Sakura before running off.

But Sakura, still intoixated in relaxation, didn't notice this until she stood up, her hand still acting as if holding a leash.

"Come on, Tora, time to..." She drifted off, looking at her empty hand. She let out a scream.

"_YOU FUCKING POSSESSED STUPID ASS CAT_-" She took off into the trees.

.

She pushed her way through the trees and leaves, tripping twice, and also getting her shirt ripped a dozen times, before she found Tora sitting under a hedge.

Eating a fucking _stick_.

Sakura sighed, trying to calm her rage as she grabbed the leash and jumped on the cat, yanking the cat back out of the forest, towards the park.

"I finally got you you ..." She went off on a rant of curses, not suitable for children let alone adults, smirking victoriously.

As she emerged from the trees, a man approached her, the sun blaring onto his outline. Sakura frowned, putting her hand up to sheild her eyes from the sun and get a look at the man.

"Sakura?" The man called. She frowned deeper, getting a look at him.

She choked on what little spit she had left in her mouth, and got a nosebleed.

Kakashi _Freaking Hotpants _Hatake was stood in front of her without a shirt. Twenty-eight years or freaking _sixty years _that man had the sexiest body ever. (Even Sasuke couldn't match that crap.) Sakura gripped her nose, trying to pry her eyes away from his gorgeouslyamazinglysexy six pack. She bit her lip, wincing.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Kakashi tilted his head, his hands remaining at his sides.

"Uh... yeahhh..." Sakura got out, closing up the bleeding from her nose, pulling her hand away. She tried to pull her eyes away from his muscles, making herself busy with watching the demon cat, Tora, sitting next to her, hissing.

She hadn't admitted this, but for the past few weeks she had been crushing very badly on her former sensei, and he seemed to be oblivious to it. Stupid sexy men these days.

Even when she used a corny pick up line, or flirted with him.

And now here she was .. practically foaming at the mouth like a fucking rabid squirrel. She wiped her lips slightly.

"Sakura are you sure your alright? You're very red.." Kakashi gently placed his hand to her forehead, and she swayed a bit, trying not to swoon. Her inner Sakura was going mad with love, lust, and god knows what else, as Sakura was stading still, attempting to breathe normally, or atleast hyperventilate as quietly as she could. Kakashi frowned, his hand remaining on her head.

"I think I died and went to sexy heaven..." She muttered under her breath, realizing that Kakashi must have heard. He smirked.

"Sakura..." He murmured oh so sexily. She bit her lip harder, as he retracted his hand.

_Holy crap! He's going to propse and we're going to get married, live happily ever after and he can have our babies! Wait... I mean we can have his babies, _her inner screeched, jumping up and down. Sakura swallowed.

"Y-yes, Kakashi?"

"There's something I should tell you, I've known it for a little while, and it's terribly important, it could change how you feel, and I can't believe that you haven't even noticed this before but..."

Inner Sakura screamed happily, as outer Sakura swallowed again, blinking rapidly, trying to control her blush.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, laughing slightly awkwardly. Sakura took the time to admire his muscles again as he did this.

"Well... your cat.. Tora is... shittin- well uhm _defecating _on your shoe."

.

It was official. As soon as Sakura had that demon cat crucified and eaten for breakfast, she'd ask Kakashi out.

*sweatdrop*

.

**END. **

.

**Again, you can thank PookieBoo for this story, she thought of the plot, I just added the extra details. ^^ Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
